Tentacles
|classification = Zangyaku Chojin > Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,200,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Pompa Attacco (ポンパ・アタッコ)|manga = Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 23}}A chojin with an octopus design. About Tentacles'' ''is a Seigi Chojin that is featured during the Chojin Ittosai in Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~. He is first pitted against Tteok, whom he defeats, and later he fights Mantaro Kinniku in the semi-finals, but it defeated by a Kinniku Driver. His special power is penetrating the body of his opponent and exploding out, typically killing them in the process. Story At Yokohama International Stadium, Tentacles arrives at the "Top Chojin Festival". Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 21 The first test of the preliminary stage is a set of monkey-bars elevated very high, which are greased to make it difficult to stay in place. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 22 Tentacles succeeds in this preliminary match and is one of the eight finalists to compete in the festival. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 23 When picking their place for the match-ups, Tteok picks ball number eight, which means he gets to pick his place in the match-ups very last. Being last place, Tteok is forced to fight Tentacles. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 24 The fight takes place in the underground food hall of a shopping mall. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 29 The ring is placed inside a giant bowl, which is cooking kombu soup, and the loser will be thrown into the soup and lose their life. Tentacles attempts a Powerbomb, which leads to Tteok being flattened against the mat. Tteok soon counters with a Mochiyah and tosses Tentacles into the soup. Tteok worries about Tentacles, where the remains of Tentacles seem to simmer to the surface. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 30 An octopus pot blasts towards Tteok, before it sprouts legs and it is revealed Tentacles hid inside the pot to avoid being boiled alive. They exchange a series of blows, until Tentacles camouflages with the canvas and commits a Dragon Suplex. Tteok is then tossed towards the soup, but holds on with his legs to the ropes, and then counters with a Tteok Body-Coil. Tentacles - at a disadvantage - throws his pot towards a boy in the audience, which forces him to use his body as a shield to protect the boy in question. Tentacles then spins Tteok around in a circle, to drain all moisture from him, which turns him stale and make him go hard. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 31 When Tteok is weak, Tentacles forces his way deep inside his body, before bursting out in multiple places and tearing him open from the inside. After committing enucleation, he explodes Tteok into multiple pieces. The pieces of his dismembered body fall into the soup to be cooked. The placement for the semi-finals are decided by rock-paper-scissors. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 32 Tentacles is forced to pick 'rock' due to only having tentacles, and so Mantaro Kinniku jams chopsticks into his flesh, which allows him to use 'scissors' at last moment. Together, they choose platform one. The match will take place at Shinbashi Station, where the ring is made of a takoyaki tray. A flame is lit beneath the tray, while the holes are filled with dumpling batter, and various ingredients are dropped into the batter. The losing competitor will be used for the meat in the takoyaki. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 33 Mantaro is thrown first into the batter. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 34 Sunshine and Ikemen Muscle start to shake the tray, which makes it harder for Mantaro to escape, but - as the takoyaki is complete - he frees himself from eating his way out of the batter. The holes are refilled and Mantaro tries to throw Tentacles into the mixture. Tentacles uses his Mimic Body to hide as a corner-post, which then flies out to strike Mantaro. Tentacles then pretends to be beef teriyaki to get inside Mantaro's body. He gets fully inside Mantaro's body via his mouth. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 35 Tentacles is unable to explode outward, as it is revealed Mantaro has a layer of dirt all over his body (due to not bathing or washing within the previous six months due to a hatred of baths). Tentacles - in disgust - flees from his body. Mantaro takes this opportunity to use his Kinniku Driver, propelling Tentacles into one of the holes filled with batter. He is baked into the batter and expelled from the ring, but Mantaro stops the audience from eating Tentacles by claiming he wishes to eat him as the victor. Later, due to Mantaro saving him, he is able to burst forth from his dumpling. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 36 Tentacles then provides commentary and information on the Kevin Mask and The Doomman match. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 37-40 Techniques [[wiktionary:pompa#Italian|'Pompa']]' Attacco (ポンパ・アタッコ)' * Enters his opponent's body through their mouth and explodes outwards Mimic Body (ミミック・ボディ) * Can camouflage his body to look like any of his surroundings Octopus Blade Tako no Gotai Meguri (蛸の五体巡り) Career Record ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *O Tteok (Pompa Attacco) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Kinniku Driver) Trivia * Submitted by: Hiroyuki Kawana (川名啓之) of Chiba as Tentakol (天タコル) References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Characters from Italy Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Seigi Chojin